A SUPRISE FOR THE CAPTAIN
by aihsatan27
Summary: As we all can guess, The famous Captain Jack Harkness will one day become the Face of Boe, but how does it all begin? And does it really end with death? Stay tuned and find out.
1. Ch 1 Friends lost

THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. THE DOCTOR AND ALL OF OUR FAVORITE ZANY CHARACTERS WILL BE INVOLVED IN THIS STORY AS IT CONTINUES ON AS WELL. lET ME JUST SAY THAT I HAVE PLANS FOR OUR DEAR CAPTAIN. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A GANDER AT WHAT THEY WILL ENTAIL THEN REMEMBER WHAT THE DOCTOR ALWAYS CHIDES HIM FOR AND BRING IT CLOSER TO HIS DOOR, THEN YOULL KNOW. HAVE FUN. THANKS

* * *

Jack sat at his desk fidgeting. Outside his small office that also served as a makeshift bedroom, his team stirred to life. Coffee really did wonders for the exhaustion that had pervaded the group lately. The rift had thrown them for endless curve balls and most of their nights had been spent in the Hub. The Hub was a place that was home to the infamous Captain Jack Harkness leader of Torchwood 3.

Torchwood 3 was officially a part of the Torchwood Institute. They collected alien technologies and dealt with any threat of alien threats to humanity. It was an organization separate from the government outside the police and above the United Nations started by Queen Victoria in 1879 right after banishing a certain doctor friend of his.

Jack chuckled, remembering the story related to him in every gruesome detail by a certain petit blonde-haired woman, also a friend of his. Sadness engulfed him as he remembered the great Rose Tyler. AAny person that would ever and had ever met her would take the fall before they knew that they were tripping. Rose; however, had had eyes for only one man and that man wasn't even human. Nevertheless, Rose was gone now, and his friend was out there all alone… All alone.

Jack knew the empty feeling, he had lived for a very long time, not as old as the doctor had, but still the years went into the hundreds. People had died on Jack as well and they would continue to do so in the future. Case in point two of his team members had just lost their lives recently. It was a hard blow, and his team was still dealing with their loss. The first was that of his medical officer, drunkard, womanizer, and regular all around jackass, Owen Harper. Jack took out a tumbler of whiskey and held it up in the air for a toast. "To a good shot, a bastard, a good friend, and a hero; Owen Harper, the best of the best", he stated into the thin air. The whiskey burned down his throat in the way that only good liquor could. It warmed and relaxed his insides.

Next, he thought of Toshiko Sato. She was more than a computer specialist; she was a genius. She could figure out any technology even if it was alien. Once upon a time, she had even built a sonic modulator from memory. Tosh as she was so lovingly remembered by, had always been the quiet type and very easy to read. Although Owen had never deserved it, she had loved him from the moment they had met, and the whole team, with the exception of Owen, had known it. Jack gave a toast to Tosh as well.

"_To friends ,"_ he thought, "_May they all be as warm and caring as Toshiko Sato"._

_

* * *

_

to be continued

* * *


	2. Ch 2 Jack visits the dog house

hey, thanks for the reviewsor i should say review. i know the general idea of where i am going but things may end up going another direction. with me ya never know, so send me some ideas of what you would like to see. thanks and a special thankyou to those that liked what they read

* * *

Looking up from the bottle, Jack spied his general support officer, Ianto Jones, giving him the eyebrow. Jack sighed, put the precious amber liquid away, and prepared himself for the rebuke that would surely come from his lover. He was remotely surprised when the regal, male-model-look-alike said nothing upon entering the office. Jack stared at the man who shared his bed. Although many others had described him as a stuck-up prick, jack knew that they were wrong. Ianto was the best. He was smart and sharp, good with a gun and knives. He was a very clean individual and was there for all of Torchwoods' needs. He made a mean cup of joe. The man was good with kids and kind to animals. Jack had seen the warmth in his brown eyes, felt the tenderness and passion whenever they made love, and remembered the hidden pain that this good and loyal man.

Ianto, smiling, placed a cup of coffee down on the desk.(_and with this simple gesture jack knew that Ianto would nag him about booze later.) 'I think you should take a look at this", _Ianto replied stiffly. Removing a freshly folded newspaper out from under his arm, he held it over the desk for five seconds. Then it dropped. It landed with a loud thump. It caused some of the coffee to spill on the desk. The oh-so fearless leader jumped back in his rolling chair, eyes wide. to avoid the hot flying liquid. It was jack's turn to give the evil eyebrow look. He handled the delicate situation in the manner only a 51st century hunk could. He relaxed and leaned back into the chair propping his sturdy boots on the newspaper. Folding his arms behind the back of his head Jack gave his partner a smoldering look. Trying to diffuse the situation further, he made some suggestive comments, as if he thought a good shag would solve any ole minor discretion on his part.

Ianto was not amused… however: he did blush. Pulling a white handkerchief from the lapels of his tailored suit, he dropped it on The Captain's boots. Jack looked closer and noticed what he had first missed. It was anger, no, it was more than anger.

His partner was furious. Jack became serious and positioned himself to read the news, as Ianto turned around his back facing his boss.

There He read the headline……

**Wanted in connection with the disappearance of missing woman……**

Jack looked at the picture below the headliner in shock. The picture showed a man and a woman at the new dance club The Chalet. There was nothing wrong with that. The blonde, although slightly familiar, wasn't the reason for his astonishment. It was the man and what the man was doing to the woman that astonished him. There, on the cover of "_The London Times" _was a photo of Captain Jack Harkness snogging the beautiful blonde woman.

Ianto had not been upset about the whiskey…………..

* * *

to be continued........

* * *


End file.
